Un nouveau commencement
by Astronanamigirl
Summary: Ryûzaki sait que Raito est Kira, qu’il mourra sûrement, alors qu’à t-il à perdre, il peut le lui dire… Yaoi. Raito x Ryûzaki.


**Auteur** : Astronanamigirl, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nanami-chan !

**Disclamer **: Je crois que ma demande de propriété pour tenter de posséder un jour les personnages de Death Note est perdue parmi des centaines d'autres fangirl et n'aboutira donc jamais. En bref, ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Note **: Deux vrais amis sont comme deux corps qui ont une seule âme, a un jour dit un philosophe grec. Tout comme l'Amour.

**Un nouveau commencement**

Raito et Ryûzaki étaient installés comme à l'ordinaire devant leurs écrans. Et pourtant quelque chose manquait. La froideur du métal qui enlaçait leurs poignets s'était évaporée. Le brun, qui venait de finir une autre tasse de thé, se tourna lentement vers son partenaire d'enquête et son meilleur suspect. Celui-ci l'observait d'ailleurs depuis un long moment, sans pour autant le regarder vraiment. Il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions et la voix de son coéquipier le fit presque sursauter.

-Yagami-kun ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ryûzaki ?

-J'aimerais aller chercher des beignets.

-Vas-y, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher…

-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Il fixait Raito de ses grands yeux noirs, le doigt collé contre ses lèvres. Le châtain soupira.

-Ryûzaki, nous ne sommes plus attachés…

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Il se leva alors sans même attendre sa réponse. Raito se sentit obligé de le suivre, malgré le regard suppliant de Matsuda qui n'avait pas très envie de rester seul, avec pour compagnie les autres membres de la police qui l'ignoraient totalement, et surtout le Shinigami qui avait élu domicile ici depuis quelques jours.

Ryûzaki l'entraina à travers les couloirs jusqu'au poste de contrôle de Watari qui était absent en ce moment.

-Yagami-kun, je voudrais parler calmement avec toi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici.

-Je t'écoute…

-Yagami-kun… murmura-t-il… Tu es Kira. Je le sais.

-Mais… J'ai été innocenté et tu doutes toujours ?

-Cette règle des treize jours n'existe pas, j'en suis sûr. Mais puisque personne ne veut m'écouter, je préfère régler cette affaire moi-même.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a rien à répondre… le coupa-t-il. Pour moi, tu es Kira...

Il eut un court silence.

-Mais… je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te faire quelque chose avant que tu me tues… continua le brun.

Il avait les yeux embrumés de larmes en disant ses mots. Il détourna la tête. Raito l'observa, il pouvait appeler Rému, elle le tuerait, il criait à l'assassin, les autres se précipiteraient, le Shinigami et lui seraient morts, il trouverait une explication et tout serait fini. Il serait le dieu de ce monde. Mais lui-même avait-il envie qu'il meurt ? Ils avaient été enchaînés l'un à l'autre et il lui avait avoué être son seul et meilleur ami. Et maintenant cette déclaration…

Pris alors d'un élan passionnel, il se jeta violement sur Ryûzaki. Ce dernier, surpris, tenta de le repousser, mais il cessa tous mouvements, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres assaillies par celle de Raito.

Les deux garçons s'écrasèrent contre le sol. Raito embrassait fougueusement Ryûzaki. Une étrange chaleur l'envahit, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il répondait à son baiser. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et commença à se déshabiller, faisant joliment rougir les joues de son partenaire. Puis il retira les vêtements de Ryûzaki, tout en le couvrant de caresses et le prépara à sa venue.

-Ra…i…to… gémit doucement le détective en s'agrippant aux épaules de ce dernier, lorsqu'il le sentit pénétrer en lui.

-Ryûzaki… Je… Je t'aime…

-Moi… Moi…aussi…

Rému circulait silencieusement dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment. Elle avait préféré s'éloigner des autres membres de l'enquête qui lui jetaient constamment des regards terrifiés. Soudain une plainte étouffée provenant de la salle de contrôle de Watari attira son attention. Elle passa légèrement la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, puis resta comme figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Raito et Ryûzaki s'étreignaient avec force, tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre, en un doux va-et-vient. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues des deux amants, tandis qu'ils se murmuraient leur amour.

Qu'est ce que Yagami Raito avait en tête ? Voulait-il faire croire à Ryûzaki qu'il l'aimait ? Juste profiter de lui ? Ou alors l'aimait-il vraiment en fin de compte ? Mais lorsque Raito se mit à jurer avec ferveur, en accélérant le mouvement de ses reins, que même s'il savait qu'il était Kira, il ne le tuerait pas, Rému ressentit la véracité de ses paroles.

-Misa… pensa-t-elle.

Raito s'était assez servi d'elle, la mettant de trop nombreuses fois en grand danger. De plus il ne l'aimait même pas. Elle s'arrangerait pour lui faire oublier tout ça, toute cette histoire et Raito. Elle l'éloignerait le plus loin possible du Japon et vivrait une vie paisible. Quand à Raito… Elle ne le tuerait pas… Misa l'aimait. Et ce n'est pas elle qui tuerait la personne que Misa aimait par-dessus tout, même au dessus de sa propre vie. Elle laisserait les policiers et Ryûzaki s'occuper de lui. Bien qu'elle ait eu l'impression que c'était plutôt Raito qui s'occupait du jeune détective. Certes d'une manière un peu spéciale... En tout cas, son sort de l'intéressait plus. Elle s'éloigna alors furtivement.

Elle traversa de nouveau la salle où tous les policiers s'interrogeaient sur la véritable identité de Kira, sans même voir qu'il se trouvait parmi eux. Rému ramassa la Death Note et allait disparaitre derrière un mur, quand Matsuda, qui semblait toujours perturbé par sa présence, s'écria :

-Shinigami ! Où étais-tu ?

Elle se retourna et répondit :

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. La question serait plutôt : où vas-tu ?

Et elle se fondit dans le mur. Les policiers paniquèrent –enfin, Matsuda paniqua-. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où les deux génies chargés de l'enquête étaient passés et ne savaient même pas comment réussir à les contacter. Matsuda inventa que le Shinigami avait du les tuer tout les deux et que ils seraient les prochains sur la liste. Ils s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, reversant tasses de café et leur contenu, sans y prendre garde. Soudain Watari arriva et éclaira la situation. Il expliqua calmement que Raito et Ryûzaki travaillaient dans son poste de contrôle, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient les rejoindre. La tension retomba, Matsuda se laissa tomber sur une chaise, évitant le regard de Yagami-san qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en croyant que son fils allait mourir.

En réalité, Watari les avait trouvé, collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs vêtements éparpillés à leurs côtés, dormant. Ryûzaki avait niché sa tête contre le cou de Raito qui enlaçait tendrement. Il leur avait apporté une couverture, puis s'en était retourné prévenir les autres. Son protégé s'était alors légèrement réveillé et avait prononcé le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsque Raito ouvrit les yeux, il tenait Ryûzaki dans ses bras. Celui-ci reposait calmement contre son torse en respirant doucement. Son corps était encore tout chaud de leurs ébats. Il l'embrassa. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il était Kira et pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferrait rien. Mais lui que ferrait-il ? Il sentit soudain les grandes prunelles noires de son ami le fixer.

-Raito-kun…

-Oui ? répondit-il.

-J'ai faim.

Il lui sourit.

Raito n'osa pas regarder Watari en face le lendemain. Il avait immédiatement compris qui les avait couverts. Il jetait en revanche fréquemment des coups d'œil à Ryûzaki. Il avait passé la veille, plus exactement la nuit, à lui expliquer son histoire en détail. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien répondu. Résultat : ils n'avaient réapparu qu'au petit matin, déclenchant un hurlement de Matsuda qui s'était persuadé que si Rému ne les avait pas tués, elle les avait rendus malades ou quelque chose du même genre. De plus la disparition de Misa juste après celle du Shinigami perturba les policiers qui passèrent la journée à essayer de savoir si par hasard elles pouvaient avoir un lien.

La nuit tomba donc une fois de plus sur l'affaire Kira. Raito et Ryûzaki se couchèrent ensemble, mais restèrent silencieux. Les heures passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivent à trouver le sommeil, alors une voix brisa le silence :

-Raito-kun…

-Oui ? Tu as faim ?

-Non. Ou alors si j'ai faim c'est de toi. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, je ne veux pas te quitter. Que tu aies été Kira m'est égal, je t'aime. Qu'importe si tu me tues ensuite.

-Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un que j'aime, Ryûzaki…

Et il se jeta contre celui qui aurait du être sa victime.

Une voix l'appelait. Raito ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était sombre, mais il reconnu l'ombre qui se tenait devant le lit.

-Ryûku, dit-il en grimaçant.

-A la fin de cette histoire, j'écrirais moi-même ton nom sur la Death Note, s'est ce que je t'avais dit. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer, Yagami Raito. Rému m'a ramené ton carnet, mais tu ne te considère plus comme son propriétaire et tu ne renonceras pas à tes souvenirs non plus, n'est pas ?

Le jeune homme détourna sa tête. Ryûzaki s'agita légèrement dans son sommeil et gémit son prénom. Raito le regarda tendrement puis fixa méchamment Ryûku. Certes il avait encore envie d'être le dieu de ce monde, mais il avait encore plus envie du corps et surtout du cœur de son ami.

-Ton regard en dit long… Je crois que je n'aurais plus de pommes…

Le Shinigami ricana puis s'éloigna, mais au moment où il allait prendre son envol, il se retourna une dernière fois :

-Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée…

Loin, dans les airs, il commença à écrire sur son carnet les kanji qui composaient le nom de Yagami Raito. Bien sûr qu'il allait le tuer. Un trait, puis deux, puis calmement il s'arrêta, laissant le nom inachevé. Il referme le carnet. Laisser Raito et Ryûzaki en vie serait amusant... Deux enquêteurs surdoués connaissant tout de la Death Note, et ce serait à lui de trouver le bon Kira, même s'il doutait qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un qui utilise aussi bien la Death Note que son ancien propriétaire. Il disparut alors devant la lune, savourant son idée, en murmurant : « les humains sont vraiment intéressants… ».

Owari

Nanami-chan : Et voilà, c'est fini !

Ryûzaki : Je suis encore vivant ?

Raito : Apparemment oui… Mais vu la fin, pour combien de temps ?

Ryûzaki : Et si on abandonnait l'affaire Kira ? On pourrait ouvrir un magasin de sucreries. On pourrait même créer de nouvelles friandises : des Death Note en réglisse, des crayons en sucre d'orge, des figurines de Ryûku et Rému en gélatine, nous on serait en pâte d'amande, et on appellerait la boutique : Au bonheur de Kira.

Raito : C'est sûr qu'avec ça je pourrais tuer tout les criminels d'une crise de foie…

Nanami-chan : Salut à tous et merci à tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
